Passion
by Bouken-Kaze
Summary: He'd already given Tsukasa both his trust and his virginity. -Tsukuto, mpreg-


For once, Ikuto was in one of his more placid moods. That meant that Tsukasa could basically do anything he wanted to him, and the bluenette wouldn't protest in that small, annoying way he did (which was almost all of the time, except for his good moods and when catnip bombs went off.) But now his lover was in a good mood, so he was taking advantage of it. He had his head placed squarely on the center of Ikuto's stomach, one of his hands placed near his own head. He smiled lightly when he felt a few taps near the cheek that was on Ikuto's stomach, and he rubbed his hand over the seven-months-pregnant swell. "Hello, kittens... " he said softly, starting to tap his fingers on the stretched skin.

Ikuto gave Tsukasa a questioning look, raising a brow. "Kittens...?" He asked, frowning slightly. "What on earth are you talking about?" Ikuto's mood had been somewhat dampened by that little comment, but he worked hard to get into this mood. "They are not kittens, they are human babies." He paused, resting a hand on his stomach. "And if they are, well...I'm not really sure what I'd do..." He mused, looking to the side.

"It's just a pet name." He smiled lightly, continuing to rub back and forth. "Because you're so... cat-like." He smirked, going back to tapping his fingers. "And I'm sure that didn't put a damper on your spirits, Ikuto. ... did it? If it helps any, I'm reasonably sure they won't be born with ears."

Ikuto grunted, looking away from the other man. "Of course not." He reassured himself. "Why would they be? That's silly...It's not like their character would match mine." He mused, waving a hand. "Now since you ruined my mood, make up for it somehow." He chewed on his lip, thinking of a way for him to repay him his broken mood.

"Oh, I ruined your mood? With a simple comment? I don't think that that comment was particularly rude or offensive, now was it?" After a moment, he let out a small smirk. "But if you really want me to make up for it, I shall... " The brunette thought for a moment, then gave a small shrug. "It's rather hard for me to think of anything, Ikuto-kun."

"A back rub." He said, pointing behind him. "You should know as well as anyone how much my back can bother me. Especially after a long day such as this..." He stretched back, falling into Tsukasa's lap and looking up at him. He smiled, eyes liding.

Tsukasa straightened up as Ikuto leaned back, and he smiled, rubbing a finger along the younger boy's cheek. "It's only two in the afternoon. It hasn't been a 'long day'." His words were laced with his usual tricky sense of amusement.

Ikuto scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And how would you know that? A long day to you is an even longer day to me - are you the one carrying triplets?" He questioned, reaching up and poking his nose playfully. He had gained his previous mood back, but he still wanted his back rub- his back did hurt a bit.

"No, I am not the one carrying triplets, but that is just at this moment." After a moment, he turned and looked at him. "For all you know, I could discover that I am indeed pregnant with triplets tomorrow, but that seems extremely improbable judging from the situation we are now in." He tilted his head and smiled lightly. "Doesn't it?"

Ikuto was silent. "I would be very disturbed if you found out you were pregnant with triplets, Tsukasa." He admitted, frowning slightly. "But in any case, you still owe me a back rub." He sat up some, scooting onto the middle cushion on the couch. "Massage, please?" He asked, straightening his back best he could.

Tsukasa smiled slightly, gently lifting the bluenette's shirt up. Placing his hands on his back, he began to rub, smiling slightly when he felt Ikuto relax immensely underneath of his touch. After a moment, he smirked. "Am I doing it right?"

Ikuto nodded approvingly, his head hanging down. "Yeah. You're doing it right." He murmured. Eventually, Ikuto starting purring happily, very relaxed and comfortable.

Tsukasa, after a moment, lifted one of his hands off of the pale skin of Ikuto's back, and began to play with one of his blueish ears. "... your ears are very soft, Ikuto-kun... do you know that... ?"

A faint blush played over Ikuto's features, and he looked to the side. "Is that so?" He questioned, more rhetorical then anything. "I hope you know that I hate it when you get my ears to pop out," He stated, matter-of-factly, "Because it makes me feel weak."

Tsukasa nodded, still playing with the blue-furred ears. "If you think about it, Ikuto-kun, you're at your weakest point even when your ears aren't out." He slipped the hand that had been playing with Ikuto's ears down to his stomach for a moment. "You're seven months pregnant with triplets. You're incredibly weak at the moment." There was a small pause. "For example. If somebody attacked you right now, I doubt you would fight back to your full capacity, because you wouldn't want to harm your children." He paused again. "... somebody could also say that you're at your peak of strength right now, also. Maternal love isn't something to mess around with, hmm?"

Ikuto was silent, mulling this over. "No, it isn't. I don't know what I would do if someone attacked me." He paused. "I would want to protect them, first of all, and worry about myself second. But then again..." He rested a hand on top of Tsukasa's, "Maternal instinct might give me a boost of energy, and I might be able to beat whoever it was that attacked me." He leaned back into Tsukasa, feeling comfortable. "Or would you be there to save me, if someone attacked me?"

"If I was there, I would give my all to save you. All four of you." After a moment, he smirked. "And I might grab Yoru, if the situation allowed for it." He rested his head on top of Ikuto's, closing his eyes and inhaling slightly. "... you used strawberry shampoo, didn't you... ?"

Ikuto flushed over, looking away. "Well...they thought that it smelled the best." He said, looking down. "We only had three things to chose from, and strawberry was the one they responded to the most." He said, looking to the side.

"But it doesn't really concern them directly, so why would they care?" He asked, tilting his head to the side (mind you, it was still on top of Ikuto's.) "They can't smell it."

"..." Ikuto chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Well, I thought it smelled good." He said finally. "And I still think it smells good. Even if it doesn't fit me."

"Blueberries or blackberries would suit you equally as well, Ikuto-kun." He inhaled again slightly. "But strawberry smells very nice. Very nice, indeed." After a moment, he opened a violet eye, looking down slightly. "Do you mind telling me how you asked them which one they preferred?"

"Well," Ikuto explained, "I sniffed each one for an amount of time and depending on how they reacted - whether they kicked or moved or what have you - would be the one I used. They all seemed to kick for the strawberry one, so I used that."

"Their opinion really mattered in your shampoo selection?" After a bit, he smirked. "I guess they want their mommy smelling good, too, don't they?"

Ikuto shrugged. "Well, do you like it?" He asked, looking up some. "The strawberry, I mean - the way it smells. Do you like it?"

He buried his face into Ikuto's hair, nodding a bit. "Yes, I do like it... " He removed his other hand from Ikuto's back, and placed it over top of his stomach; now his arms were wrapped around Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled, leaning his head back against Tsukasa's shoulder. His eyes lidded, and he smiled up at Tsukasa. "So...what now?"

Tsukasa shrugged. "There are many things we can do now. There is the option of just laying here. But there are many other things we can do besides lay here. We could... climb ladders, or sit on the roof. We could cook, or take a bath, or read a book. The possibilities are infinite."

"Sit...on the roof?" He raised a brow questioningly. "What are you thinking?" He chewed on his lip. "...I like the second to last one. The bath." He looked up at him. "Do you think so?" He blinked.

"They were just random suggestions, my dear." He smiled lightly. "And if you want the truth, yes, a bath sounds lovely." A bath would be lovely in Tsukasa's house. The bathtub in his bedroom was more like a small swimming pool, complete with whirlpool settings and heated water.

"Alright." Ikuto sighed, attempting to sit up, "A bath it is."

Tsukasa looked at him. "Are you able to sit up by yourself, Ikuto-kun?"

Ikuto's brow twitched. "I can do it..." He grunted, trying to sit up. Eventually, he fell back against Tsukasa, letting out a large sigh. "I...can't do it by myself."

"And why can't you?" He asked. He knew the reason full-well, but he just wanted to hear the bluenette say it.

Ikuto's brow twitched. "Well, that's..." He looked down at his stomach, which began twitching. "They're the reason - I'm pregnant. And that is the reason I cannot sit up."

Tsukasa made his glance go down to Ikuto's stomach. "... and what, may I ask, are they doing?"

"They are moving around and giving me bruises." He said, looking to the side.

"It's unusual that you see movement, isn't it?" He tilted his head. "At least, I myself have never seen them do it."

"Well, it's not the rarest thing in the world, but it's not exactly common, either." He said, tilting his head to the side and petting his stomach. "But whenever all of them are moving like this, then I get massive bruises." He sighed. "Can we please just get a bath?"

Tsukasa gently pushed Ikuto off of him, standing up off of the couch. "Alright, then... " He looked down at him. "Shall I leave and get the bath started, or help you up off of the couch?"

"How about both?" He asked, looking up. "Because I wouldn't like to be stuck down here while you run the bath and 'accidentally forget' that I'm down here, stuck on the couch." He said, shaking his head. "No, thank you."

"Helping you off the couch it is, then." He extended a hand, waiting for Ikuto to take it.

Ikuto eyed it suspiciously, not sure if he would take his hand back and make him wait or if he would really help him up. He took it hesitantly, looking up at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa smirked and gently pulled him up. "I wouldn't leave you hanging, dear." He gently placed his hands on Ikuto's waist (or what little he had left of it) and helped to steady him; as of late, his balance when getting up was terrible.

Ikuto grunted a reply, smirking some. He always could read his mind. He secretly enjoyed the feeling of Tsukasa's hand on his hip, helping him steady. "Thank you." He said, giving Tsukasa's hand a quick squeeze before letting go. "So, to the bath?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tsukasa was reluctant to take his hands off Ikuto's hips, but he did so when Ikuto asked his question. "If you'll wait in the bedroom - or bathroom, whichever you prefer - I'll run the bath and be ready in a few minutes."

Ikuto nodded. "Alright. I'll wait in the bedroom." He said, smiling.

"Feel free to undress." He smirked lightly and walked down the hallway, into the bedroom and then to the bathroom, cracking the white door behind him.

Ikuto frowned slightly, rolling his eyes. Whatever. Nothing was new. He reached down and began to pull his shirt off his impossibly stretched stomach. He felt the fabric brush against him as he pulled it over his head, his eyes lidding as he looked down at his stomach, running a hand over it. "Hello, children...How are you, today? Chie? Miyu? Arina?" He asked, smiling.

Tsukasa could hear Ikuto's soft murmur from the bathroom - he hadn't started running the bath yet. He smiled faintly to himself. As much annoyance he expressed over his unborn children, Tsukasa knew that Ikuto still adored them above all else.

"Oh, look at these bruises, Arina..." Ikuto mumered, looking at the bottom of his ribs. "They're all black and blue. Do you enjoy torturing me that much?" A small kick was his reply, and he chuckled some. "Is that so...? Well, could you give Mommy a break today? Please?"

Tsukasa stood near the door, listening to him for a moment, then smiled fondly to himself before turning and facing the tub, then turning the tap and letting hot water (but not too hot) fill the tub.

Ikuto eventually took two seconds away from his children to take off his pants, and then shed his boxers, standing close to the door. He continued to admire his children, smilling fondly as he petted them. "Miyu, are you squished by your siblings?" He asked, lightly poking the middle of his stomach. "And with Yoru on top of that, you must not have any room in there - it must be awfully cramped, huh?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tsukasa himself had already taken off his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on the bathroom counter. The bath was just over halfway done, and the noise of the water running had quieted some as the tub filled up.

"Chie, I'm sorry - you're probably the most cramped." Ikuto laughed, craddling the bottom of his stomach. "Forgive me, sweetheart - Soon enough, you'll have all the room in the world to move. Mommy promises." He rubbed where she was lovingly, smilling to himself.

Tsukasa tilted his head and looked towards the door, his violet eyes glazed over with emotion. "... you really will be a good mother, Ikuto-kun... " He looked over towards the tub. It wasn't exactly done yet, but it was on its way there.

Ikuto knocked on the door, looking down. "Is it almost done, Tsukasa?" He asked, a hand still craddling his stomach. "I'm getting slightly cold, standing here in the open air. In the nude. Even with three heaters inside of me."

"It's almost ready, Ikuto-kun." After a moment, he paused and looked at the tub, turning the tap off. "... perfect." He smiled and opened the door, just as naked as Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled, walking past Tsukasa into the bathroom. He stopped, staring at the bath. "It...It's like a small pool!" He marveled, eyes wide. "My god, how did it fill up this fast...?" He thought aloud. He shook his head, approaching it and gently wading inside. "It feels nice, Tsukasa..."

Tsukasa walked down the steps, gently sitting down next to where Ikuto was standing. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the edge of the tub after sinking down a bit into the water.

Ikuto sat down next to Tsukasa, letting out a content sigh. "This feels rather nice, Tsukasa." He mumered, sinking deeper into the water.

Tsukasa cracked an eye open, smiling slightly. "Doesn't it... ?"

"Mhmm...ah..." He opened his eyes, looking down at his stomach curiously. He sighed after a minute, gently craddling his stomach. "What I thought would calm them down has instead done the opposite and excited them." His brow twitched some. "Ow."

"And what exactly are they doing?" He asked gently, turning his head (still with only one eye open) to look at him.

"Having a party. Or, might as well be." He sighed, eyes lidding. He seemed a tiny bit irritated or annoyed, but it quickly disapeared - in truth, he just wanted to relax; but now that seemed somewhat impossible considering that his children wouldn't stop moving.

Tsukasa blinked and smiled slightly, closing his eye. "A party, hmm?" He slipped a hand over to a small button underneath of the water that was on the tub wall, smiling. When he pressed it, the whirlpool started, and within a few moments their daughters were calmed down.

Ikuto became slightly startled, but eventually calmed down, smilling. "Thank you..." He mumered, leaning back. He himself felt he could fall asleep to this - it felt like he was getting a massage.

Tsukasa slipped a hand on top of Ikuto's stomach, slowly rubbing back and forth. "Ikuto-kun... you know I love you, right... ?"

Ikuto looked over at Tsukasa, smilling lightly. "Yes," He answered, "I know. And I love you, too, Amakawa Tsukasa." He leaned over and kissed his cheek lovingly, eyes closed.

Tsukasa smiled, his own eyes closed as well. "And because I love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I'm daring enough to ask if you'd be willing to show that you trust me completely... "

Ikuto blinked, pulling back from Tsukasa. "...My trust?" He asked, raising a brow in question. "How...how so?" He asked, leaning closer to him.

Tsukasa wondered briefly if that had been something that was correct to state at that moment. "...Well, you've already given me it once before, haven't you? Your trust and your virginity, both at the same time."

Ikuto's eyes widened a tiny bit, and he bit his lip. "My trust and...oh." His face flushed over, and he looked to the side. "...Tsukasa. My trust, hm?" He looked back up, offering a smile. "Alright."

Tsukasa smiled slightly. "Alright, then. ... I'm assuming I'll lead... ?" After a moment, he shook his head. "Of course I'm leading." He looked at Ikuto's blue eyes, waiting for a sign of approval.

Ikuto nodded, reaching forward, waiting for Tsukasa to close the gap between their lips and closing his eyes.

Tsukasa leaned forward as soon as Ikuto did, closing the gap. His lips pressed against Ikuto's, and he closed his eyes as soon as they joined, reveling in the slight shot of pleasure it gave him.

"Mm..." Ikuto moaned slightly, parting his lips just so. He brought his arms around Tsukasa's neck, bringing himself closer.

Tsukasa moved a bit closer, running his tounge along Ikuto's bottom lip. After a moment, he gently slipped the pink organ into Ikuto's mouth, rubbing it against Ikuto's tounge.

Ikuto let out a small moan, letting himself be dominated. It was highly unlike himself, but with Tsukasa, it was a good type of dominance - that which you felt protected in. Again he moaned, his arms tightening around Tsukasa's shoulders.

And so it went, with the two messing around for about ten minutes, until Tsukasa pulled away from Ikuto, looking at him with a lustful look in his eye. He was panting slightly, something that a normal person almost never got to see.

Ikuto's eyes flashed, and he laid back, allowing Tsukasa full access of his body. "Do...as you wish." He granted, looking up at Tsukasa with a lustfull look.

Tsukasa nodded, moving closer to him and positioning Ikuto so the bluenette's legs were around his waist, and he had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. He bent down and kissed him, swirling his tounge around inside of his mouth, rubbing it against the roof of his mouth. After a moment, he held up three fingers, looking at Ikuto expectantly.

Ikuto took the three into his mouth, swirling his mouth around them and coating them with saliva. He eventually let them go, a flush growing over his face. "Tsu-Tsukasa." He mumered, panting as well.

Tsukasa looked at him for approval, yet again. After seeing the glazed-over look in Ikuto's blue eyes, he put his hand underneath of the water, positioning his hand properly and leaning forward to press his lips against the bruenette's as he slipped a finger inside of him.

Ikuto tensed for a moment, frowning in displeasure at the intrusion. It wasn't an unwelcome one rather than a displeasured one, and it took a few moments for him to get used to the prescence. He eventually calmed, and nodded his head for Tsukasa to continue.

He drew back when his lover visibly disapproved of his entrance; a small string of saliva connected the two. He drew forward again, kissing him as his second finger went in. The bathroom was filled with panting noises, coming equally from both men.

Ikuto let out a small mewl when the second finger was entered, feeling himself grow harder at the violation. His grip on the blonde's shoulders tightened, and for a moment his breath faltered. He relaxed quicker this time, nodding again shortly.

Tsukasa inhaled sharply when the brunette let out his mewl; he felt a very definite shiver run down his back, and he almost grimaced and bit his lip. Exhaling his held breath, he kissed him again, sliding his third finger in.

Ikuto almost pushed down on the fingers, wanting so badly to feel more contact. "Mmh, Tsukasa... ngh!" He could feel the large flush on his face, his brows lowering some.

Tsukasa left all three of his fingers in for a few moments, then slowly slid them out, replacing them with the tip of his cock; it was practically throbbing, and, if it had been in air and not water, pre-cum would have dribbling out of the tip of it. After a moment's hesitation, he slowly slid in.

Ikuto let out a small moan, trying to hold back from pushing himself down harder onto the other's member. He pressed the back of his hand to his lips, trying to keep any sounds that might be a bit too loud for his taste from escaping. He didn't want to be caught screaming in ecstacy, should the chance arise. He settled for pleasured moans that escaped his lips softly, growing in volume as he felt Tsukasa travel deeper.

The older brunette moved back and forth with increasing speed; practically assaulting Ikuto's mouth with his own; their tounges greedily pushed against each other. A few moments passed; the waves of pleasure radiating down his spine only increased as time went on, as did the rate of his heartbeat. The growing sense of pressure in his groin only increased, and when he hit his lover's prostate, he felt his breath catch for a minute as the wave of endorphins nearly made him stop.

Ikuto's back arched as much as it could, letting out a faltering gasp when he felt that certain spot probbed. He was still for a moment before practically melting from the feeling, his eyes lidding. "Mmh... " He moaned, twisting his hips to try and get better contact.

Tsukasa let out a small, strangled noise that sounded like a mix of a gasp and a grunt, merely increasing his pace, probing the younger boy's prostate over and over.

Ikuto's grip on Tsukasa loosened immesnly, his eyes tearing up from the overwhelming pleasure. He moaned deeply, tilting his hips just so that his sweet spot was fully accesible. He let out a startled cry when he felt the full pressure, pulling away from Tsukasa to cover his lips.

Tsukasa attempted to hold it in, but when the pressure got to be too much to handle, he came with a strangled cry similar to the one he'd made before, his back arching some as he did so.

Ikuto came shortly after Tsukasa, moaning his lover's name with strangled passion. He fell back against the bathtub tiled wall, eyes lidded as he panted and stared at Tsukasa with now hazy eyes.

Tsukasa panted heavily, looking down at the brunette, his eyes lidding as he pulled slowly out, the rush of orgasm that had just filled his body now leaving. "... " The water still comfortably warm, he slid down some, leaning on the pregnant male, eyes lidding. "... " He didn't say anything, and merely pressed his face into Ikuto's strawberry-scented hair.


End file.
